Conventionally, the fluid drive device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-3003, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 2-56960, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 2-125247, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-346153.